Talk:Kane
Behind The Scenes I fixed the behind the scenes comment, as he isn't played by "some unknown voice Actor". He is played by director of the Westwood full Motion Vidoe Cutscenes. Apophis775 09:31, 1 February 2009 (UTC) History The testicles must be cut off from ones that dare to even mention c&c4 in Tiberian universe history. Any knowlegde about c&c4 must be deleted so our descendants won't know what crime was committed. Similar to raping a little young girl ruining all her mental health and future life. And I thought ra3 was worst thing possible. And how you even dare to use Kane's pic from c&c4 as his main picture for the article? 14:16, February 21, 2013 (UTC)TroubleMakerCnC In Red Alert it shows Kane and Nadia as part of Nod which is at that time an underground group in the Soviet Union. Nadia killes Stalin and Kane kills Nadia those taking over both the Union and Nod. Red Head Rider 23:46, 10 August 2006 (UTC) Well we kind of included that in the introduction, "Question of Mortality" and "History". However, since this was the Soviet ending of the game, which did not come true (Soviets lost the war) it's questionable how much of that whole Nadia & Kane overturning Stalin thing we can actually include --Agaiz 08:41, 11 August 2006 (UTC) Unfortunately, I'm not well versed enough in the RA1 storyline to be able to write this history article, as I have written pretty much all the others. Unfortunately, this ties my hands when writing usage of units, other than the most general things. I recommend that someone who has beaten both campaigns in RA1 write this article. --Dthaiger 04:55, 12 August 2006 (UTC) :In response to Agaiz, how do we know the Soviets lost the war? TheMG 27/10/07 ::Because Nod is not all-powerful. And don't give me the BS that the Soviet citizens would turn on them etc., as they were pretty much in total control over them. Shaur M. S. Grizlin 19:14, 27 October 2007 (UTC) :::Any number of things could have happened from the 1950s to the 1990s. There could have been another war, or two, we don't know what Westwood was originally planning for RA2. TheMG 28/10/07 ::::RA2 is uncanonical, and that's been confirmed by EA with their endorsement of the mod for Crysis. Not to mention that Westwood employees stated that RA2 happened in a parallel timeline, not in the main Tiberium one, check the Petroglyph forums. Shaur M. S. Grizlin 18:58, 28 October 2007 (UTC) :::::One of the C&C designers, Adam "Ishmael" Isgreen, has confirmed that RA2 universe was intended to have been created in Tiberian Incursion, which was unfortunately canceled. --64.79.177.254 16:45, 1 November 2007 (UTC) :::::: Considering the whole time-travel thing, couldn't kane have just gone back in time to work with the soviets and prepare the world for him a bit? I mean, he does disappear and reappear occasionally... Why must we assume the RA1 Soviet campaign was non-cannon? It makes as much sense as the Allied campaign. In fact at the end of the Soviet campaign Kane even says that the Brotherhood will tire of the Soviet Union sometime near the begining of the 1990's. That could explain the weak state Europe was in at that point, ripe for militant take-over by Nod. :Uh, the Europe wasn't in a weak state? GDI made sure of that. http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout/images/thumb/4/4a/Naglowaa_se.gif/11px-Naglowaa_se.gif Tagaziel (call!) 08:17, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Dossier Should the link here be to page 1 of the dossier? I'm not sure if there's a hub page anywhere (I wasn't aware of the dossier before now). Makron1n 18:53, 4 May 2007 (UTC) I have a link to EA's site with the Dossier. http://www.ea.com/cc/tiberium/news.jsp?id=7. I'd tried a different eariler, but the firsty linked I put up just kept on reconnecting to a different page. This link thougoes directly to the diossier though. --Eldarone 03:34, 5 May 2007 (UTC) Wow Kane is really a criminal. He is in the GDI Inops Dossier.(Assaulthead 17:36, 8 October 2007 (UTC)) Regeneration. Frankly, you do not regenerate a dead body. Regeneration is what happens to people who are dying, but not dead, and Kane was killed - clearly - with a spike through his stomach. Also, a stasis tube can (maybe), hold someone who is almost dead alive, but there is clearly that barrier. If someone, however, has managed to bring back to life, the dead, this technology is the ultimate power - more powerful than ion cannons, nuclear missiles, chainguns, or anything else. He who controls it gains power over all who desire life everlasting - and surely that is everyone. ---Dthaiger 04:48, 25 May 2007 (UTC) :Kane does not necessarily had to be dead. While the sudden piercing of his body have knocked him out due to a sudden drop in blood pressure, he didn't have to die on the spot. People can survive being pierced through, even the head, so why shouldn't Kane, who is DA MAN, die from such a relatively minor injury? >:3 07:40, 25 May 2007 (UTC) In my view there's no point even trying to make sense of the Kane thing. It IS C&C after all, a game in which tanks are churned out on the battlefield from magic factories. Kane's been subjected to an Ion cannon blast, being buried by rubble on more than one occasion AND having a large spike driven through him. He's also over a century old. And he still looks fresh as a daisy! As for the 'regeneration' nitpicking, one could 'regenerate' a corpse in terms of patching over the bloody great hole that would be there (regenerating tissue). I think it's the best word to use to explain what the hell was going on with those tubes. Makron1n 18:15, 25 May 2007 (UTC) :Kane's not human, remember. >:3 21:50, 25 May 2007 (UTC) About the overall timeline, all of it relates to RA1. Not to mention the fact that Kane was so high up in their ranks, manipulating them. The soviets had the technologies of RA2 before the events of RA2 occurred. How do we know that Kane didn't at least get a peek at the technologies of time travel? cloning?(Drawing boards could have been with the soviets or others for it before RA2)? Also, could Kane have more than one of himself? (Yuri did!) Or even the possibility of more than just Einstein in the C&C Universe knowing about time travel. If any of these cases were true, Kane could experience all of these deaths (vaporization, impalement, or being buried alive) and it wouldn't matter to him anyway. :It's way late to say this, but according to the novel he didn't die, but was just severely injured. Even during the Third Tiberium War he was suffering from pain due to the 17-year-old injury. All his other deaths were "comic-book style" as in "no one could survive that". He must be tough to only have half his face burned off by an Ion Cannon, rather than getting vaporized like you'd expect. Kimera 757 (talk) 01:27, 11 May 2008 (UTC) ::I agree with Kim, though I have to add that Kane propably teleported away just as the Ion Cannon beam engulfed him. He did it a split second too late, but survived. Is there a better way to fake one's death than show the world that you disappear in an IC beam? Also, multiple Kane theory is silly, drop it. Shaur M. S. Grizlin 09:13, 11 May 2008 (UTC) :::I think we should leave how Kane survived the first TWI a mystery. We have no proof of what happened after the Ion Cannon blast. Plus, it's part of Kane's mystique. --Eldarone 03:20, 12 May 2008 (UTC) Is Kane the main character of Command and Conquer?(Assaulthead 23:12, 13 October 2007 (UTC)) Also Kanes body was seen teleporting after the World Altering missile is launched.(Assaulthead 08:53, 1 November 2007 (UTC)) As far as Kane's age, he appears to be around 30 in RA1, which is set in the 1950s. So by the Third Tiberium War he would be somewhere around 130 years old. I think Kane is the main character of C&C because he is the only character who is in all the games (except Generals, which doesn't count) and he's got a huge conspiracy thing going with Nod and his age and Stalin and the Scrin and CABAL and all kinds of stuff. Is he an godlike entity? How he got from Temple Pime to Australia? Temple Prime blown up but then how he got to Australia?(Assaulthead 20:44, 14 October 2007 (UTC)) Note he has a Bobble Head toy of himself in real life. Whats with that and WWW.KANE LIVES.ORG?(Assaulthead 03:29, 15 October 2007 (UTC)) He may not be 130+, he may have used time machine technology to zip around the ages, prophesizing tiberium, "I have seen the final act", etc. It seems obvious, to me, that this is true. TheMG 27/10/07 :Nope. The Chronosphere was not a time machine (only the one in NM in 1946 was and RA2 is not canon. Shaur M. S. Grizlin 19:14, 27 October 2007 (UTC) ::You assume I mean the Chronosphere. How do you know that Kane didn't somehow get access to Einsteins' New Mexico version? Kane could have originated in the 1940s, he could have been there at the time, in contact with Einstein. TheMG 27/10/07 :::Because the 1946 version burned out in the RA timeline, as Einstein didn't go back in time to erase Stalin. Not to mention that Kane traveling through time is silly, and not fitting for C&C. Okay, time travel to split the timelines is acceptable, but prolific? Too much. Shaur M. S. Grizlin 18:58, 28 October 2007 (UTC) It is not known if the Tiberium universe time machine can time travel or not (although "chrono" does mean time), but even if he could time travel again Einstein may have chosen not to do it because of the problems it could create. Kane has made several references to time (Such as the quote in the Red Alert installations and in the opening movie to Tiberium Sun).--64.79.177.254 16:45, 1 November 2007 (UTC) Uncertainty over Kane in RA1 To the anonymous user who made the last edit: yes, it's clearly Kane, but as this is an in-univerese wiki we have to act like it's uncertain. Makron1n 15:24, 20 April 2008 (UTC) Stock Image Thats the one for Kanes victory movie so I suppose he filmed it ahead of time which does make sense that GDI would make fun of him by using that video. That's my retcon anyway Jamhaw 18:15, 6 May 2008 (UTC)jamhaw Is he invincible? I took a look at the pictures and frankly he never dies can someone clear my head for me.Soviet Tez 01:34, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Soviet Tez No he dies in CnC 4, probably by us; the player! 11:23, November 2, 2009 (UTC) NOPE! he ascends!A.a. gretchko 13:58, March 21, 2010 (UTC) 2062: He starts an alliance? I know that it seems like that, but the article never directly states that Kane goes to create a Nod-Gdi alliance. All it says is that Kane goes to the main GDI base. Kane went to the GDI to offer an alliance and they accepted but certain commanders refused, or were reluctant to accept help from their old enemy. -If he went to GDI to ask for an alliance, then by that definition, he started the alliance. I bet you could hear a mouse fart when Kane said that to GDI high command. Kane's Death? I heard that Kane will finnaly die in CnC 4, because it says here on the wiki that one of the deaths of the fourth tiberium war was Kane, and also because of the names of the campains(GDI: "The Man Who Killed Kane"; Nod: "All Good Things Must Come To An End"). Does anyone yet know how he dies? 11:23, November 2, 2009 (UTC) :Nope, no idea yet. Once the game comes out I think we will have a better idea but I think pretty much the player will be responsible for killing Kane during the campaign. Have to wait and see though. Darth Batrus 17:03, November 2, 2009 (UTC) :He will be killed in a "credible" cutscene. That's all the info we have. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) 23:06, November 2, 2009 (UTC) if they let kane die in both games i am not bying it and ial reject the canon, Like i posted before why play a campaign if you cant even win! whats the point of that? A.a. gretchko 20:09, February 22, 2010 (UTC) :What. Then what's the point of playing the Global Liberation Army campaign in Generals if at the end of the game they lose? It's worth playing because it's fun, that's about it. CKeen 22:30, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Becouse it should have TWO endings!(one gdi.one nod.)thats allways been the case. If they just kill kane than the whole story dous not make sense annymore! How would they kill kane? ion cannon(tried) impale him(tried). Even if the show a "death scene"it stil wont mean annything,he could stil simply come back again! after all... http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w-gG3Oi6bTk.[[User:A.a. gretchko|A.a. gretchko]] 19:07, February 24, 2010 (UTC) : May as we seen in the trailers, Kane could be poisend, somehow that could be the key to kill Kane Until kane and the brotherhood once again rise from the ashes,driven by the hope,s and dreams of the outcast . The poor the rejected the different. they will once again step from shadows to achieve kane,s vision of a tiberium earth. one vision one purpose.PEACE THROUGH POWER!A.a. gretchko 18:53, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Nope, Kane does not die. He Ascends. The "Poison" you refer to is a surgical operation between the player and Kane so that the player is protected cause he is the last Optical Implant. But since he Ascends he wont come back. Just as good as being dead. I think I finally figured out what "One Vision, One Purpose" means. The Vision is Kane`s Ascension. The Purpose is how or that he Ascends. I mean, with the player activating the portal, his purpose was pretty clear. 01:02 March 21.03 2010 (UTC+1) Legandary Insurgent 00:05, March 21, 2010 (UTC)'' Legandary Insurgent'' Agreed, Kane is far from dead, unless the Scrin Tower unknowingly vaporized him and Nod with him... but seriously, that isn't gonna happen, so yeah, he isn't dead. Luke Danger 00:55, March 21, 2010 (UTC) "World altering missile... rationale... Scrin"?? What on Earth is this about? Kane was very specific about Liquid T drawing the Scrin to Earth. The transformation of all life into tiberium-based life was nothing to do with attracting aliens. Nod always had a desire to pursue the Scrin's technology as far back as Tib War 1 with hints that the Obelisk and Stealth tech may have originated in captured bits and pieces from UFOs. But ascension was EA's storyline. There is no coherence with it prior to the Third game. In Tib War 1, the desire was "divination", a "tiberium world", "human evolution" etc. Kane originally pursued to "improve" the human race, much as Hitler wanted to do. He created the tiberium disaster because he was a maniac and a madman and everything in the previous games pointed to that. He had no care for humanity, instead wanting a race of cyborgs and tiberium creatures. The truth is, EA got so fond of Kane that they made a last-minute decision to reverse his 100-year image as a nefarious and murderous psychopath to suddenly being an innocent being who simply wants to go home. If he wanted to just go home, why did he dream of converting mankind into "divine" tiberium-beings? Why did he start wars that destroyed the Earth, and say that he despised GDI's intention to keep the Earth safe? Tiberium was also an accident. If he "planned" ascension, why was it dependent upon a random event? Kane disappears at the end of the Nod campaign in Tib War 2, suggesting that he could somehow teleport independently. This also resembles his disappearance when struck by the Ion Cannon. We have seen teleportation in the Mastermind so we know that it's possible Kane had some technology or innate ability to teleport himself maybe into space. He did so independent of Scrin intervention. :This wiki is not a Westwood Studios wiki, it encompasses the series as a whole and includes the EA storylines. Westwood never had anything concrete planned for Kane, Tiberium or the Tacitus, so EA's story is as valid as anything. I also have to disagree with your assertion that Kane was just a lunatic. To start with, he's an alien, so that alone makes him amoral - he doesn't care about our morality or petty sensibilities. He simply saw humanity as useful tools to do his bidding. :And he's no innocent. The exact reason why he wants to get off world might be because the planet was supposed to be his prison and we just unleashed the C&C equivalent of Galactus on the universe - who knows! :That said, why is Kane battling GDI? Maybe it's to ensure that at least one Threshold is completed, considering that GDI is a military superpower and they might actually stand a chance against the invaders, enough to prevent them from completing what Kane needs. :Last, who says the Tiberium meteor was random? http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout/images/0/08/Personal_Sig_Image.gif Tagaziel (call!) 21:42, April 3, 2010 (UTC) One other way that the current Kane explanation doesn't make sense - if he merely wanted to ascend, why create a complex and rational philosophy to back his claim to world domination, yet one that stands in complete opposition to the status quo. Nod was a highly rebellious movement that wanted to attack the dominant powers of the World. Kane had a definite ideological opposition with GDI, to the end. GDI isn't ideologically bound in ignorance. He might as well have allied with them long ago. Instead, he fought them viciously and fanatically and never surrendered. 3 wars devastated the world's populations. And then suddenly, he admits he was just trying to do a very small thing and he and GDI are very much able to be friends. What kind of nonsense is that? Why didn't he ask McNeil to be his friend, way back in the Second War. He didn't. Because McNeil's interests were to stabilise the world and humanity, and Kane's were nothing less than the absolute opposite, with no reason other than because Kane was a psychopath who regarded mankind as nothing but ever-battling ants for his amusement. :Getting a space faring race to accelerate their plans, construct a superstructure and defeating them ain't exactly small things. Kane could not allow for the world to stabilise, as a stable, developed civilization would have no trouble repelling the Scrin and preventing them from building a Threshold. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout/images/0/08/Personal_Sig_Image.gif Tagaziel (call!) 21:42, April 3, 2010 (UTC) I am also thoroughly disappointed with the revelation that Kane is merely one of "the Doctor's" (or "the Master's") many faces. And he was merely marooned on Earth and wanted to get away. The man was supposed to be explained in one word - Mystery. And especially bad move by EA in a time when Doctor Who is more disappointing than ever, the same disappointment and severe cheese finds its way into C&C to kill it off for good. So after these centuries of endless bloodshed, the brilliant mastermind who had so many plans for us just walks away through a little white portal to live some bizarre existence on a faraway planet, abandoning us. Some ending. :He took the Brotherhood with him. The final cutscene mentions thousands of Nod followers entering the portal, remember that. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout/images/0/08/Personal_Sig_Image.gif Tagaziel (call!) 21:42, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Kane's presence saved the world? If kane never existed, NOD won't have existed. There might still be some weak faction against GDI but it probably won't last. Kane's Ascension mission made the Scrin tower somehow dissipates the tiberium on Earth, and got rid of the Tiberium problem for planet Earth. Even if it only dissipates tiberium in proximity, I'm sure GDI will gather all tiberium on earth and deposit it there. Without NOD, the Tiberium planted by Scrin on planet Earth will slowly devour the whole planet, making it uninhabitable. 11:47, November 22, 2014 (UTC)Xed "The" GDI To the grammar Nazi who changed every reference to GDI to "the GDI"; please stop. It's painful to read as ingame it's merely "GDI" and for good reason. For example when we speak of UK forces or UK actions on the world stage we don't always automatically precede it with "the" as it sounds glaringly odd. A theory about Kane's race I theorized that Kane wasn't human and was actually an extraterrestrial some time before Command & Conquer 4 ended the Tiberium series (even though I dislike the ending, I have to accept that it's canon). This explains his immortality and possibly his obsession with Tiberium. If he isn't human, what exactly is he? Could he be a rogue Scrin that took human form and decided to help humanity (and also rebel against the invading alien faction in C&C 3)? Could he be related to the creator/creators of the Tacitus? Another theory I have is he could be a fallen angel, based on the Brotherhood of Nod's religious references (like some members having biblical names). Those are my three theories and I would like to hear some feedback about this. Do you agree wtih one of these? Do you have other ideas about the mysterious Nod leader? Ranger-X, who is struggling with depression 22:49, April 30, 2018 (UTC) My theory? Kane is a metaphor for the CNC franchise. He started out as a powerful figure that was seemingly immortal, suffered major setbacks before TWIII, went through drastic changes during TWIII, but promised that there are greater things yet to come. Then he abruptly left. Ssskoopa (talk) 09:50, May 1, 2018 (UTC)